nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fluffball
Attempted coverup Is it okay to put the content relating to the Facebook comment under a section titled "Possible attempted coverup"? That is what Nitrome was likely trying to do - coverup that the game even existed. -- 02:01, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think it's a good idea to call it a "possible attempted coverup". That's too speculative. Just stating what Nitrome said in the comment is good enough. It doesn't mean that they're trying to deny the existence of the game. Maybe they forgot. Fluffball was a project they did quite a number of years ago. It's probably not their top priority at the moment. 03:39, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Credits to the people who helped uncover fluffball From what I understand, this is how it unfolded. #Lee Nicklen unveiled music which he composed for an unpublished game. #A Nitromian finds a playable version of the game on Miniclip. The Nitromian who did that should be key enough to be mentioned in the article. TNY suggested that the Nitromian is NOBODY. Well, is it? Can it be verifiable? SQhi•(talk)Wiki Planner 17:36, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I found it first. I also have proof: :Look at the video - pause when the black screen disappears at 0:00. If you see the layout of the bottom, it's an old Miniclip layout. This appeared for all games. I also have proof for this - check Wayback Machine's page for Fluffball. I tried to get it to archive a new version, but it wouldn't. Finally, it did. See? It also has the old layout, and it doesn't have the .swf. :Thus, not only do I have proof for an old layout in a video, I have proof to backup my proof. Also, it's impossible to play a stolen version of Fluffball. -- 18:24, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Cite discovery On August 2013, the game was discovered by fans. It would really be nice if someone would trace the earliest reference when and where this was found. -- 12:51, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Will do later when I finish the game's walkthrough. -- 13:14, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::That seems like a really vague and unprovable claim. 09:01, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Titlescreens I'm debating whether or not we should have both titlescreens for the site versions present on the page, considering the only real differences are the Miniclip logo (not necessary) and minor spacing between some of the buttons (also not really that notable). 09:02, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :Isn't it notable enough for a comparison? -- 14:34, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::No. It's barely noticeable. And having the Miniclip logo on the Miniclip version is kinda obvious. It's good enough to just mention in the text, no need for two pics. 09:01, March 8, 2015 (UTC) The Nitrome.com page pre-release I'm not sure what to do in this situation. When Fluffball was discovered (August 2013) and most likely prior, the page behaved very oddly. Sometimes it will produce a broken page with the Steampunk skin and some broken Nitrome.com 1.5 modules, and other times it would redirect back to Nitrome.com. It's not known what caused each one, but it seems each one existed at different times. Now, when writing the Fluffball article, when talking about the Fluffball Nitrome.com page in August 2013, the only source for it is one on the Wayback Machine where it redirects to Nitrome.com. I'm not sure what to do because writing the article saying "It always redirected", while this is shown by the (only) source, is not always true and saying so wouldn't be true. However, I think this has to be written because no source exists for the other one exists. Any thoughts on what to do? -- 00:10, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :Something else. This comment is the first public mention of Fluffball by Nitrome. I'm not sure whether to use this in the article. It's notable for being the first public mention of the game outside of Lee, Nitrome reaction to something being found about the game, but it's also not notable because Nitrome simply reiterates information that is already known (2007 dev, worked on then cancelled). Is this notable to be added to the article? -- 01:08, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Could you be a little more specific on what you mean by "broken page"? Like the game container is recognised but no games load, or does it sometimes redirect to Nitrome.com, but the 1.5 version? Either way, it would be difficult to gage the time, so I would just say it redirected to Nitrome.com. If you want to mention the broken game container (which it sounds like), I'd just tag it with if you're sure it existed. I'm just not sure how to prove it, but I think it's okay to leave that claim in. ::About the comment, hm I guess it could be used, though I would remove the January 2014 statement if done so and integrate the citation more thoroughly into the article. 05:32, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :::The "broken game page" had the Steampunk skin (even after Nitrome.com 2.0 was launched) and had a completely white game module (lacking a .swf, so it wouldn't load), the "Top games" section was a white box, and I think there were some other broken stuff, but none of it corresponded to the website design of the Steampunk skin. Finally, all this broken content was displayed on top of the Steampunk skin. -- 13:09, March 14, 2015 (UTC)